The Psychiatrists office
by Thedonniedarko
Summary: A Red eye one shot (although I might continue it) . It's based several months after Lisa had been held hostage and almost killed at the hands of Jackson Rippner and Lisa's trying and failing to rebuild her life, she finally gives in and goes to see a psychologist but is it all over ?
1. Chapter 1

A hand wraps around her throat. It tightens. She gasps for air starting to feel dizzy. He smirks at her coldly those piercing azure eyes staring straight through her, enjoying her pain. She tries to scream but his hand is stopping her vocal cords from working and nothing comes out. He laughs a maniacal laugh.

She woke up drenched in sweat, her heart pounded furiously, almost as if it was trying to break free from her chest. Tears dripped silently down her face as she struggled to control her breathing. She threw herself back on her pillow continuing to do the breathing exercise her friend Cynthia had taught her.  
"Lisa Reisert , you need help!" She shouted aloud before breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing for the forth time this week.

"Lisa , you look like death!" Cynthia exclaimed loudly as Lisa entered the hotel lobby. Lisa knew exactly how bad she looked, make-up and a clean suit didn't cover up the bags under her bloodshot eyes nor did it help that she was walking slouched and at a snails pace, in the fear that with her pounding headache and muscle cramps, walking any faster would make her pass out.

"Thanks Cynthia," she muttered sarcastically before dragging herself into the office. She knew Cynthia was only worried about her but the last thing she needed was her going off on one again, lecturing about how she should get help and how it wasn't her fault what happened and what Jacks... HE did. She was glad when work offered her a transfer to another hotel far away and she was even happy when Cynthia offered to take up a position as well. She was away from it all but that didn't stop the nightmares , nor did it stop the panic attacks or the constant paranoia and endless flashbacks. Lisa snapped out of her trail of thought as Cynthia entered the office cautiously.

"I think you should go home, I can cover it's no biggie," Cynthia said softly.  
Lisa smiled appreciatively,  
"Thanks Cynthia but it's OK , I'll just stay I need to catch up with paperwork anyway,"  
Cynthia nodded understandingly she was used to Lisa's stubbornness and she knew this was how Lisa had coped through all that she had been through, she was a resilient person.  
"OK , I'll get you some coffee .. but Lisa I know you hate it when I say this but you need some help , your strong... I get that, but stronger people then you have been through stuff like this and it's broke them and there is no shame in asking for help," she placed a hand gently on Lisa's back.  
Lisa held back the tears that threatened to fall and forced a smile before picking up some paperwork and stared aimlessness at it, ignoring Cynthia's presence. Cynthia pulled her hand away and left. The tears that threatened now spilled out silently, her body shook with the violent sobs but she refused to make a noise. Jackson Rippner had broken her.

She woke with a start, blinking furiously trying to regain her vision. She sighed loudly as she realised she'd fallen asleep whilst doing the paperwork. Cynthia had left her a coffee which was now cold and underneath was piece of paper, she lifted the paper up and read;  
 _"Lisa I love you so much , you are my best friend and that's why I can longer see you like this, I have booked you an appointment tonight at 5 pm with a psychologist called Dr Jonathan S Thomas at The Shelby centre, it's for your own good, love Cynthia. P.S please go, just give it a chance."_  
The tears flowed once more , she knew Cynthia was right, she couldn't let Jackson win. Jackson was gone now and she was still here but there was no point of still being here if she spent the rest of her life like this. She looked at the clock , it was 4 pm. She sighed heavily and packed her bag determined to fix herself.

She drove through the huge black iron gates and up the long white gravel path towards the building . It looked pleasant enough, a huge Victorian style house surrounded by an array of colourful plants , some oak trees and even a beautiful wooden bench outside. She parked up but stayed in the car clutching her steering wheel with such force that her knuckles had turned white. She rested her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. Instantly he was there, those piercing blue eyes glaring at her as they always did, his hand on her throat. She screamed. She wrenched open her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt tears beginning to form so she began taking deep calculated breathes.  
"You have not won Jackson Rippner, you have not broke me," she shouted aloud. She didn't care how crazy she sounded , she had had enough. This was her life and it was up to her to bring back control of it. She continued regaining her composure for a moment before she got out of the car.

Nausea and light headedness hit her as she walked on, but she marched up to the solid oak door and pressed the intercom anyway. All the time internally reminding herself that she was doing the right thing and that her life was going to get better. The buzzer sounded , she hesitated before shaking her head resiliently and swinging open the door. Immediately she noticed a plump, older lady wearing a thick woollen jumper and oversized glasses that occupied the main desk, she looked up and smiled when she heard Lisa enter.  
"Lisa Reisert , for Dr Thomas I assume?" She questioned kindly.  
Lisa gulped and nodded nervously all the determination leaving her swiftly.  
"That's fine dear, take a seat and he'll be with you in a minute," she said softly  
Lisa, her mouth open slightly, started backing out the door.  
"It's OK dear, take a seat he shouldn't be too long , don't worry' she soothed her wrinkled smile appeared once more. Lisa took a deep breath and entered the room. A warm and cosy log fire was lit and several tartan patterned, squashy looking armchairs were arranged around the fire on her left. She rushed over to one and threw herself in to the centre of one fearing that she would panic and try to leave again. She was surprised at how homely this place felt considering she was expecting something clinical, perhaps all white with a few plastic chairs but this was the total opposite. The walls were a subtle beige colour complimented by a stunning rouge, flowered patterned feature wall and the soft, thick carpet matched the beige of the walls. A huge stairway dominated the right side of the room, it was the type you'd see in a mansion , winding with a wooden railing. It did make her feel better being in a 'normal' environment.

After a while she began to feel herself relax , the warmth of the fire radiating on her body and making her feel somewhat tranquil. The kindly woman had continued on with some paperwork. She jumped with a start when her phone started ringing , she pulled it out hastily. Cynthia's name flashed up, perhaps she wanted to check if she had gone to the appointment. She clicked the answer button.  
"Hey Cynthia, look I'm at the psychologist's appointment that you booked for me, I decided you were right I need this," she whispered. A buzzer sounded and the woman called for Lisa.  
"Lisa..." Cynthia started.  
"I've got to go, Speak to you soon," Lisa rushed ending the call and switching her phone on silent. She walked up to the front desk.  
"Just go up the stairs, it's the first floor and it's straight ahead , right at the end of the corridor. He said to wait in the office and he'd be through, he's just finishing with another client," Lisa nodded, knots forming in her stomach as she started to ascend the stairs , her footsteps echoed noisily and the nausea had returned. She stopped abruptly. Was she really doing the right thing? How could anyone really and truly understand what she had been through? How many other people had been taken hostage on a flight by a professional murderer, leading to them almost being part of a plot to kill a lot of people and came close to being murdered themselves? She started to well up realising how alone she really felt. What would the Dr say ? He'd probably just ply her with medication and tell her to get on with it or perhaps he'd her some speech about how it wasn't her fault it was Jackson's and that it was over now and try and encourage her to forget about it. She knew it wasn't her fault , she knew he was the monster but that didn't stop the constant nightmares , it didn't stop her constant anxiety and depression, her life was at a standstill and it had been since it happened. She constantly questioned why she was still here and sometimes she wished she wasn't. She shook her head, I want to be here and I want to feel myself again. I am in control she said in her head.

She continued up the stairs and followed the woman's directions entering the room cautiously but as the lady had said he wasn't there yet. The room was huge, decorated with the same theme as the downstairs including the log fire , it was surrounded by multiple bookshelf's filled with an array of different books and a huge desk dominated the back of the room, it was covered with stuff including books , ornaments , paperwork and photos of children and a woman. A leather chair was behind it and a sofa in front of it , gingerly she walked up to the sofa and perched on the edge. Hoping he wouldn't make her lie down on the sofa , she already felt so vulnerable. The room was silent except for the constant ticking of the clock. After a while she picked up a fashion magazine on the sofa and flicked through it aimlessly, trying to calm her nerves.

The door she had entered opened with a creak but she continued to look at the magazine in the hopes the Dr would initiate the conversation, she heard the snap of a lock being put in place and she glanced up concerned with the thought of being locked in. Familiar Piercing blue eyes stared back at her, a slight twinkle in them causing her to nearly passed out in shock.  
She blinked hard twice and still he stared at her , an amused grin spreading across the face of Jackson Ripner. She couldn't even scream , a numbness spread throughout her body and mind.  
"No Leese , this isn't a nightmare or perhaps you could call it a real life nightmare" his grin widened and he carefully made his way towards her. She flinched curling into the sofa as he approached but he swept past her , flopping in the chair behind the desk carelessly. He stared at her intensely the grin not fading he then slammed his feet on the desk , making her jump.  
"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa did I really fuck you up that bad?" He looked around the room quickly. "Clearly," he said answering himself proudly. She shuddered with embarrassment.  
He looked the same, the same floppy chestnut hair , those clear blue eyes just as cold and calculating as she remembered , he looked a bit gaunt as his high cheek bones were now more pronounced but other then that he was the same. He watched her studying him with amusement.  
"Are you looking for the scar you gave me?" he asked sniggering and pulling away the scarf round his neck to reveal , a thick red patch covering his throat.  
"I have many things to say and ask but that wasn't one of them , Jack" she said it with such assertiveness she shocked herself , after all these months of feeling so meek and vulnerable it kind of felt good.  
He snickered amused at her self righteous attitude, some things never change he thought.  
"Where's the Doctor or were you always the doctor ?" She stuttered slightly.  
"Dead," he stated coldly  
Lisa gasped and shrunk into the sofa.  
"Just kidding Leese , I just gave him some nice tablets and he's taking nap," he said patronisingly his smirk returning. "There's only one person getting hurt today Leese," he hissed coldly, his tone and demeanour changing immediately to threatening.  
Lisa let out a tiny sob which delighted Jackson, his smirk turned to a grin.  
"It's OK Leese we're going to play first.." He stated. " I can't believe I've finally got you after all these months, I've been following you for a while , I saw your little breakdowns and your scary nightmares .. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment I could have you ," he said patronisingly and as he finished he stood up and walked towards Lisa.  
"NO, YOU MONSTER !" She screeched running towards the door. She proceeded to bang on the door with all her might pulling frantically pulling on the door handle in vain. He sauntered over and yanked her harshly from the door.  
" Don't I just love your games, Lisa," he whispered in her ear as pressed her against the wall. He pulled both her arms above her head holding them in one strong hand. He studied her body slowly as she shut her eyes turning her head. He slapped her in the face with his free hand.  
"Lisa , look at me," she ignored him clenching her eyes tighter. He slapped her again with more force evoking a sob, she looked at him tears glistening in the corner of her eyes .  
"Good girl ," he stated. He used his free hand to pull down her the top of her t-shirt, pushing away the material gently , she flinched and he smirked. He traced her scar lightly and she sobbed once more. Suddenly he let go of her and walked back to the end of the room launching himself on to the sofa laying down casually.  
Lisa stayed against the wall still reeling from his touch on her body. She sobbed once more, terrible memories engulfed her thoughts. He watched her meticulously. She slumped down the wall.  
"What do you want, Jack?" She half whispered all the fight leaving her.  
He sat up with a false eagerness  
"Well first off I would like to know what possessed you to come and see me at the hospital."  
A wide grin spread across his face when he saw her shock "Yes I was aware you visited , I wasn't as unresponsive as they thought,"  
" Stockholm syndrome ," she answered sarcastically. He laughed emotionless his eyes still craving a response.  
"Well actually it wasn't to do with you at all really , it was peace of mind for me, to know that you really were there and you really were dying. Perhaps also because I have feelings, I'm not just a cold hearted killer like you , I felt bad for shooting you, psychotic ass hole or not ," she said sounding almost robotic like but with a strength she didn't think she had left.$$  
He raised his eyebrows  
"Well aren't you just America's favourite sweetheart ... Funny you should say about Stockholm syndrome though," he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"Why would that be funny , I was being sarcastic ?" She breathed .  
"It's funny because Leese I'm here to follow through on a promise I made!"

He marched towards her, a evil glint in his cold eyes, lifting her up against the wall once more quite gently and Resting his forehead on hers.  
"Leese , I'm here to steal you !"


	2. Chapter 2

_N.B._

 _A huge thank you to those who have commented and encouraged me to continue this story. I was going to keep it as a one shot but you've motivated me in to expanding it ! This chapter isn't perfect or long, but I'll edit it when I have time. I have a few possible routes that I want to go with this story but let's see what happens. All feedback is welcome :)_

A hand wraps around her throat. It tightens. She gasps for air starting to feel dizzy. He smirks at her coldly those piercing azure eyes staring straight through her, enjoying her pain. She tries to scream but his hand is stopping her vocal cords from working and nothing comes out. He laughs a maniacal laugh.

Lisa woke up her heart pounding and tears in the corner of her eyes. Cold grey eyes met hers and she blinked furiously, trying to wake up from her nightmare.

"Oh Leese, This still isn't a nightmare, I promised you I'd steal you and I _**always**_ keep my promises," Jackson quipped, an amused smirk on his face. Lisa turned away clamping her eyes shut. She was on something soft, a bed perhaps but she didn't even know where or how she had go here. A searing pain shot across her forehead, she clasped her hand to her head. She began to have flashbacks of what had happened to her.

 _He marched towards her, a evil glint in his cold eyes, lifting her up against the wall once more quite gently and Resting his forehead on hers.  
"Leese, I'm here to steal you!" _

_He stared in to her eyes for what felt like an eternity, Lisa meanwhile was frantically thinking of possible escape plans. She opted to go straight for the attack and kicked him in the groin. He bent over momentarily but recovered quickly enough to grab her before she even got to the door. She remembered him lifting his head back to head butt her and then darkness._

 _She then remembered jolting awake in some sort of vehicle as it travelled down a bumpy road, she felt nauseas, her eyes barely opening as she tried desperately to wake up properly but the pain in her head made it impossible and the last thing she recollected was Jackson whispering in her ear to go back to sleep and a prick in her arm._

The tears fell silently as she realised her predicament but she continued to turn away from Jackson, refusing to let him see her vulnerability. She felt his steady and intense gaze on her back but she didn't turn around, not only because of him but of fear any sudden movement's would cause her to pass out. This isn't happening she thought to herself over and over again. It's just a nightmare.

Eventually Lisa heard the sound of a chair being pushed back and the door shutting. She continued to face away, in case it was one of his ploys but after a while and once the grogginess began to fade her curiosity got the better of her, she opened her eyes and turned around. To her relief he wasn't there but relief soon turned to fear as she surveyed her surrounding's. She was in some kind of old office but it was far from the grandness of the psychologist's office. Concrete walls and floor surrounded her, apart from the chair and the bed she was on it was bare of any furniture, The only remnants that it had been an office was the built in safe and the long, rectangle window with frosted glass. The door was clearly a reinforced , heavy duty one and no doubt it was locked, she went to stand to check anyway but something cut into her foot, looking down she saw that she was shackled to the bed frame. She had lost it, she hadn't even realised she was trapped on the bed. She flopped back onto bed defeated, it felt like every bit of happiness she ever had was drained from her in that moment, leaving her cold and numb. She didn't understand why any of this was happening to her, not just now but everything, The rape, Jackson taking her hostage on the plane then trying to kill her in her dad's house and now this. It was Jackson that had told her 'Sometimes bad things happen to good people. ' and he was right.. she wasn't perfect but she was never malicious or callous to anyone. She just wanted to move on with her life , get further in her career, perhaps one day even get married and have children, live the so called 'quiet life'. She just wanted to be normal. However it seemed at every turning there was a new demon to stop her and Jackson was the biggest demon of them all. She hated this, hated feeling vulnerable and pathetic, yet again he had complete control of her but this time he had the upper hand. She had no idea where she was , she was tied down and trapped in a room. She sobbed in to the pillow.

The tears were soon replaced with pure rage as she began to smash her fist repeatedly against the concrete wall, blood poured from her knuckles but she continued, any sense she had left was replaced by pure and utter blind fury. She didn't even hear Jackson come in and even when he grabbed her from behind and tried to stop her she fought him every step of the way. Kicking and punching him, tearing her ankle to shreds. He eventually managed to subdue her by straddling her on the bed, producing a pair of handcuffs from his pocket he handcuffed her bloodied hands to the bed. He smirked over her and she retaliated by spitting his his face, her green eyes wild and bright. He quickly hid his distaste, getting of her meticulously and proceeded to sit on the chair. His twisted grin returning.

"So this must be the second state of grief, Rage , I find it quite endearing , I must say. That's what I like about you Leese , your _spunk_ and determination. It's exactly why you're still her right now instead of at the bottom of a lake somewhere," He said almost patronisingly.  
Lisa glared at him full of contempt, "FUCK YOU, JACK," She screeched at the top of her lungs. Kicking out her injured foot in a vain attempt at hurting him.

"Now Lisa, I know this is hard to get used to but I'm afraid if you continue these random outburst's I'm going to have to leave you alone to think about your behaviour," He cooed at her condescendingly.

" And I might even have to make it two days to really drive the point home," She crouched on the bed in a defensive position glaring at him, oblivious to the blood pouring out and the pain from her wounds. She was so fired up, she was sick of this... constant helplessness especially being helpless against him again. Jackson Rippner. She beat him once , why not again. He got up an amused grin still plastered on his face and left the room momentarily returning with bandages and saline. He approached cautiously much to Lisa's amusement.

He began cleaning the wound on her foot from the shackles, methodically. He didn't look at her nor her him. As soon as Lisa saw him put his guard down she kicked out, connecting with his jaw. He fell on his backside, stunned holding his jaw. As he got up Lisa recoiled in fear, His eyes grey and seething with anger, he jumped up and strode towards her fists clenched, Lisa balled herself up preparing herself for the onslaught. She felt her hand cuffs being released and then the sound of the door slamming, echoing in the empty room, chillingly. She still didn't dare to move, knowing she had crossed the line. Ten minutes later a flap on the bottom of the door opened and two plates covered in foil were passed through. Then there was silence.


End file.
